borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Sumire Kakei/Plot
New Era Academy Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Sumire amazed by his antics. Shikamaru then had everyone clear out to begin clean-up. Two weeks later, Sumire tried to settle things down when Inojin Yamanaka began speaking out. When her class watched Boruto fight with Iwabee Yuino, Sumire noted that Boruto really seems to be striving to make a name for himself outside his relationship to the Seventh Hokage. The following day, Sumire is relived to see Boruto getting along better with everyone. Chōchō Akimichi teases Sumire about her concern for Boruto, to which an embarrassed Sumire insists it is purely from her status as class rep. Weeks later, as class started learning shurikenjutsu, Sumire was upset that her own performance wasn't showing much progress. Eventually, Boruto's reckless fun caused some property damage. Shino Aburame decided to have Boruto, along with a bunch of other students help with repairs to the Hokage Rock, although he insisted that Sumire's part would mainly be supervision. When the boys and girls of their class got into an argument, Shino assisted that they settle things with a race to capture the flag on top of the Academy. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys. Later, Sumire realises that she is being stalked. Eventually, she and her friends discover that it is Magire. When Magire meekly asks her out, Sumire turned him down. The following day, to Sumire's horror, various creepy messages are left for her. Eventually, she is confronted by Magire, who kidnaps her. When her friends found them, Chōchō was able to reach Magire, noting that such an indecisive nature will never win anyone over. Accepting his poor methods of trying to make Sumire like him, the spectre was rejected from Magire. The class was later assigned by Shino to split into groups of three and each tail a different workplace for a few days to better understand non-shinobi life. Sumire suggested her group go to the Water Purification Plant. On the second day, Sumire unleashed Nue on the feigning being a victim. She was ultimately "saved" by the Hokage, who took Sumire and her fellow injured classmates to the hospital. Her friends and teacher soon afterwards went to check on her. Later, Sumire watched solemnly as her injured classmates were relieved from care early and left with their respective parents. Soon after realizing that her identity was discovered, Sumire left the hospital, having feigned injuries, and decided to complete her mission. She was ultimately ambushed by Sai Yamanaka and his team. While initially subdue, she summoned Nue to rampage the village. As she slipped away, she was confronted by Mitsuki, who noted his mission was to kill her. As the two began fighting, Boruto arrived, demanding answers. Sumire bluntly stated that her entire existence has always been for revenge. As Boruto intervened in another clash between his two friends, his eye began to act widely. Nue then teleported above the children. Sumire calmly offered herself as the necessary chakra to complete its development, which the creature grabbed her. Boruto and Mitsuki followed her into Nue's pocket dimension. Together, they were able to subdue to beast. Before Mitsuki could destroy it, Sumire appeared to defend it. Boruto stepped in, insisting her identity as Class Rep was real to her. Torn between all she knew, Sumire ordered the Nue to take her chakra and finish her father's plan, only for Nue to instead affectionately snuggle against her. Boruto noted that Sumire basically raised Nue, and it has come to view her as a parent. As Boruto continued insisting that she can forge her own path void of anger, Sumire was finally able to let go of her own anger, weakening the Gozu Tenno. This caused the dimension to begin crumbling around them. As Sumire resigned to accept demise as penance, her mother's voice and sincere desire for her happiness. This, along with Boruto coming to her aid, convinced her to come back. Nue then helped the three students escape the dimension, being left behind from falling debris. Back in the normal dimension, Sai and his unit arrived. Sympathizing with Sumire's past, he offered to help her rebuild her life, which Sumire accepted as she turned herself in. Before leaving, Boruto noticed that piece of Nue's essence remained with Sumire on her left palm, much to her delight. Due to Sumire turning herself in and there being no casualties, Sumire was given leniency. However, while determining her future, she was held in a detention cell. Soon afterwards, she was visited by Shino. Unable to look her teacher in the eye after what she did to him, Shino insisted that he held no ill feelings towards her, and actually was graceful as it helped him grow as a teacher. Shino offered to help her in any way to rebuild her life, insisting that she is no longer an instrument of her father's. Ultimately, Sumire was pardoned for her actions and allowed to return to the Academy. Her class was overjoyed to see her return, which gave Sumire mixed feelings. Upon seeing Boruto give her a silent approval, Sumire cried in joy, happy to return to the life of happiness at the Academy. Field Trip Arc To improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, the Seventh Hokage set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. Upon arriving, they were met with Kagura Karatachi, who was appointed by the Mizukage to act as the class' tour guide. The class was later taken to meet Chōjūrō, the Sixth Mizukage, who welcomed the class to the village. Later, the class was confronted by a group of delinquents, with their leader Tsurushi Hachiya, openly expressed their dislike of outsiders. After Kagura stepped into in an attempt to stop the fight, his hand was cut, which Sumire soon after tended to.